Drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol
by Mia T
Summary: Segunda historia : Cartas de Amor. Espero que la disfruten.
1. Rosas Blancas

Un año de Rosas Blancas

Suspiro mientras de nuevo miraba la fotografía que se encontraba en su escritorio en la que se podía observar a ella misma siendo abrazada por él, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa, y la de él le fascinaba, y cuanto la extrañaba, al igual que extrañaba su dulce mirada, su voz , sus carisias…extrañaba la rosa blanca que le daba cada día, desde que habían empezado a salir hace ya tres años, habían pasado casi seis meses desde que lo vio por ultima vez, cuando se vieron en las vacaciones del curso que estaba tomando Eriol, motivo porque el que tuvo que irse de Japón hacia Inglaterra, pero dentro de una semana esto acababa, Eriol había terminado ya el curso de un año, pero sinceramente este año se le hizo mucho mas largo, le pareció una eternidad y es que tan solo los días sin Eriol se hacían mas largos.

_-Puedo quedarme Tomoyo-le dijo mientras la abrazaba. _

_Ella se separo de sus brazos y le sonrió-No quiero que no sigas tus sueños por mi, además ¿solo es un año, no?-_

_-Pero…_

_-Hablaríamos a diario por teléfono, te podría visitar en tus vacaciones, es tu sueño Eriol y creo que debes seguirlo_

El día que se despidió de él en el aeropuerto le pareció horrible aunque sabia que no quería que se fuera, que sufriría por su ausencia, no podía decirle que quería que se quedara, que no quería quedarse sola…que no quería quedarse sin el… pero no podía ser egoísta, y no lo había sido lo amaba demasiado como para impedir que cumpliera su sueño, estudiar en esa famosa escuela de música en Inglaterra había sido su sueño.

Sonrió, ya había pasado casi un año y dentro de una semana lo volvería a ver, vio la hora en su reloj, era tarde, por lo que salio de su oficina, para irse a su casa.

Abrió la puerta, y prendió la luz, y su sonrisa se amplio y sus ojos brillaron con mas intensidad –Rosas blancas-dijo, cuando las vio, estaban por toda la sala de su casa.

-365 rosas blancas Tomoyo-Sonrió al ver que ella lo miraba-Un año de rosas blancas…

Ella siguió el sonido de la voz y lo vio, su sonrisa, la calidez de sus ojos-Regresaste-

-Para siempre Tomoyo y por siempre-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, le dio un abrazo y la beso con ansias Tomoyo respondió con la misma intensidad y alegría. Se separaron después de unos instante.

-Necesito preguntarte algo, entre todas estas rosas blancas, que siempre han simbolizado mi amor por ti-dijo el, mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo-¿Te casarías conmigo Tomoyo?-

Ella sonrió, mientras sentía la alegría desbordar su cuerpo, su corazón-Claro que si-

Eriol se pudo de pie, y la beso, sabiendo ambos que siempre estarían juntos, estarían juntos por siempre y serian muy felices…..

¿Lo hice bien?, nunca había escrito una historia tan corta pero espero que les haya gustado, y si lo disfrutaron pues envíen un review, me alegra cuando leo sus buenos comentarios. Estoy participando en el concurso de drabbles, asi que pornto veran mas de estas historias


	2. Cartas de Amor

Cartas de Amor

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte formando en el cielo una hermosa combinación de colores y junto con el leve reflejo del mar formaba una visión perfecta y muy hermosa, pero eso no tenia importancia al menos no en este instante, cada segundo que había pasado desde que había llegado, y ella no llegaba, su corazón se rompía cada vez mas. Cerro lo ojos, debía resignarse ella no llegaría, la mujer de la que se había enamorado, de una forma bastante peculiar, ya que no la conocía, a penas y sabía su nombre, Tomoyo. Lo único que sabía es que cada palabra que había leído en el artículo que ella escribía llamado cartas de amor, se había quedado grabado en su mente.. en su corazón…

La quiso conocer, fue a la revista que publicaba sus artículos, pero no le dieron ninguna información sobre ella, ya que era su deseo permanecer de forma anónima, pedo no se rindió, no podía hacerlo, decidió que debía dejarle una carta de amor en la revista para que se la dieran a ella, y decirle en esta carta todo que sentía, y que la quería conocer, y en ella le daba la fecha, el lugar y la hora, que hace ya mucho había pasado.

La mujer a la que por primera vez en su vida podía decir que amaba, no llegaría, adoraba la forma en la que ella describía la vida, y la forma tan hermosa como hablaba del amor, esos pequeños detalles que muchos pasaban desapercibidos, pero que ella describía de la forma mas hermosa en sus artículos, se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar a su casa, y entonces sus ojos encontraron unos amatistas, y lo supo era ella, ya que este era el pseudónimo con que ella publicaba amatista.

-Eres tu..-

-¿Eriol?-murmuro ella, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara

El sonrió y asintió-Pensé que no vendrías-

Ella sonrió- se me hizo tarde lo lamento, pensé que no estarías aquí después de tanto tiempo, temí, que te hubieras marchado…

-Pensé que no te había gustado mi carta-

Si le había gustado, desde el momento en que la leyó espero con impaciencia ese día, ¿Cuántas veces la leyó?, muchas no lo sabría con presicion cada palabra la había conquistado-Fue la mas hermosa y perfecta carta de amor, de todas las cartas de amor que hubiera imaginado.-ella lo miro-pero no creo que sientas lo que dices en ella, no me conoces…

El sonrió-¿Lo que escribes en tus artículos es tu forma de ver la vida, el amor, son tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos?-

Ella lo miro a los ojos-Si así es-

-Entonces si me enamore de ti-camino unos cuantos pasos para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella, hasta que se detuvo a escasos centímetros-y si me das la oportunidad, me gustaría tratar de ganarme tu corazón, déjame conquistarte y hacer que te enamores de mi, de la misma forma en la que yo estoy enamorado de ti-

-Yo…-

-Por favor, déjame demostrarte lo verdaderos que son mis sentimientos-

Ella sonrió, y se perdió en los mas hermosos y profundos ojos que halla visto-creo que no podría negarme-

-Gracias, eres muy hermosa, y tienes un hermoso corazón Tomoyo, fue tan fácil enamorarme de ti- extendió su mano para que ella la tomara-¿Me acompañarías?-le pregunto mientras ampliaba aun mas su sonrisa y sus ojos parecían aun mas hermosos y calidos de lo que le parecieron al principio.

Tomoyo lo miro, todo en él parecía tan sincero, y sabía que también sería muy fácil enamorarse de él, sin tan solo él era una pequeña parte de lo que su carta le transmitió y tomo su mano, y la sensación de calidez y bienestar que sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo y envolver su corazón, le dijo que él era eso y mucho mas, y sonrió al saber que ya su corazón le pertenecía a él….

657 palabras, en el pasado fueran 493, creo que lo hice mas largo esta vez, pero no podía hacerlo mas corto, no sabría que quitar, así que mejor lo deje así, espero que también les haya gustado este, gracias a: Mary-chan..n.u, Amy, por sus comentarios, en verdad me gustaron mucho. Y espero que también les guste este capitulo.


End file.
